Merry Christmas, Cupid
by obsessedwithobsessions
Summary: One Christmas season. Two lonely hearts. One demon slayer, the other a forbidden child. Gift exchanging leads to much more. Perhaps they just need a little magic to find solace in each other. HieiSango oneshot


Disclaimer: The author does not hold any claim on the characters of Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Lonely Hearts

* * *

Sango walked through the snow covered walkway, every house, every place was decorated with Christmas wreaths, candy canes, any ornament imaginable. Children laughing playing snowball fights ran around, a large Christmas tree stood proud in the centre of town. It seemed like everyone was in the seasonal mood, everyone except for Sango. She exhaled, white mist escaping into the air.

Sango was a demon exterminator, it was her duty to keep the town safe from demons. The battle with Naraku was long over; with Sesshomaru's help, the two brothers ended the terror of the dark demon once and for all. Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga, the swords forged by Totosai from their father's fang worked together to create a warp, sealing him in forever. After the battle, their quest for the Shikon no Taka was over. Kohaku was dead, after Naraku cruelly extracted the last jewel from him, leaving him on the ground, dead to the world. Kagome decided to return to her time, seeing that there was no reason for her to stay in the feudal era, and she took Shippo, her now adopted kit with her. Inuyasha went with Kikyo, he gave up the jewel, he had no desire of becoming a full youkai anymore. And Miroku. Thinking about him made her heart hurt. Sango realised that he was not able to commit to one relationship, while she just wanted someone to care for her. Thus they went their separate ways. The last she heard, he found a woman who met to his needs, and settled down with her. Thus the Inu-tachi separated. Leaving Sango alone.

How she came to modern Japan was a strange tale of itself. She originally planned to return to the Taijiya village, but on the way Kirara suddenly emitted a strange glow and turned into the priestess who created the Shikon no Tama, Midoriko. Her spirit remained dormant in Kirara after she died, and only awakened after the completion of the jewel. "Sango. I am aware of your loneliness, and I saw into your heart. And therefore as a way of thanking you in helping collect the jewel shards, I shall grant your wish. May you find what you truly desires." A blinding flash, and Sango found herself in the middle of an apartment, a wallet with her identification cards, like she had belonged to this world the whole time. Although she was still thoroughly confused. What did she truly desire?

Perhaps that was exactly it. She desired someone she could share her life, her innermost thoughts. Someone whom she could tell her fears to without him seeing her as weak. Sango sighed, almost dejectedly. Sure, she was able to fit into this strange new world without much problems, but when it came to problems of the opposite sex, nothing ever seemed to go right for her. A sudden chill brought shiver down her spine, and she stuck her hands into her coat pockets. Looks like this would turn out to be another lonely Christmas afterall.

A certain fire-koorime demon scowled from where he was standing, leaning against the door, overlooking the snowy sight displayed in front of him. He hated Christmas. He felt it was a waste of time setting up all those decorations, only to take them down days later. Just like these weak ningens to make up such an occasion, getting everyone excited over the arrival of some fat old man who could not have possibly squeezed through the small chimney opening. Another great way to create fairytales for these gullible kids. And the children were just as stupid as ever. Didn't they ever notice how free of soot that Santa Claus was? If he truly was coming down from chimneys wouldn't he be called Sooty Claus?

It was almost a year since the Spirit Detectives last went on their mission. Yusuke finally settled down with Keiko, Kurama was away in America on a scholarship. And Kuwabara, Hiei almost snarled, Yukina accepted his love. He had finally told her that he was her brother, and she did not have any negative reactions like he had feared. Instead, she teared and hugged him. He was actually surprised, he would have thought she would hate him for his past, when he was a feared thief. Hiei normally would not let any emotion get the better of him, but a smile found its way to his lips.

And although Hiei would rather kill himself than admit it, he was lonely. All the others had someone to care about, and he once thought his black heart was unable to love. He was a forbidden child, scorned and feared wherever he went. Nobody would want him. He decided to take a walk, away from the ever cheerful Grim Reaper and everyone else. As usual, it was tradition to buy a present and later, the whole town would gather and exchange gifts with each other. This year, Keiko had practically forced him to get one. He would have almost killed her on the spot, but there was no honour killing Yusuke's mate. So he got a charm bracelet, with different small imitations of various weapons. The shoplady, a strange old woman with an eyepatch said they came from the weapons a group in the feudal era was said to use, to collect the Shikon no Tama and defeat an evil demon. A small boomerang, a shakujo, a kusarikama, a large sword for its size, and a bow and arrow. It intrigued him, so under the annoying ningen insistance he bought it. Looking down at the small box, he was almost about to throw it away, but he thought against it. Clenching the box, he strode off towards the town square.

_"It wouldn't kill you to give that to someone right? You never know, it may just be the only present she received, make someone happy alright?"_

Sango looked at the long slender box she held in her hands. She picked it on impulse, she did not know why, it just seemed to call to her. A simple chain with a pendant in the shape of a katana. Normally she wouldn't even take part in the gift-exchanging event, just that this year, she felt like it. Make someone happy, even though she was was feeling the exact opposite. Taking a deep breathe, she headed towards the large tree.

"Let the gift exchange BEGIN!" The mayor announced after a short speech. People were all around, mingling. Sango could see a few had already exchanged their gifts. Someone approached her, but she took a look at him and knew, on instinct that he was not suited for the present she had bought. Most of the people had finished exchanging their presents now. Sango sighed inwardly, perhaps Fate just wasn't on her side. Almost preparing to walk away, she noticed a figure standing inconspicuously at the side. Curious, she decided to take a look. He was around her height, just a bit taller, his eyes closed. Was he asleep? Sango decided to take a closer look.

Hiei sensed someone approaching, her scent unlike any human he had ever met before. He opened his eyes. The female in front of him seemed startled, and she took a few steps back, stripping over a stone in the process. He could not stop a smirk finding its way on his mouth, and the girl in front of him was cursing softly and she hastily stood up, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

Sango just wished that a hole would open up under her right now. She had just embarrassed herself in front of a totally intriguing and not to mention handsome stranger. Sango sensed that he was a demon. Though she knew he probably meant no harm since he did not harbour any threatening aura, she decided to keep an eye on him. And he dared to smirk at her! Clearing her throat, she spoke, "I'm Sango, nice to meet you." offering a hand.

He ignored the hand, no, he preferred less physical contact. The hand dropped at her side awkwardly. "So...you would rather I call you demon?" The female inquired. Hiei had to admit, he was taken by surprise. She could not have been an ordinary ningen. "Hn. Hiei." "Ah. I...um, well, here, Merry Christmas." She seemed almost shy, almost anxious. "Aren't you going to wish me a Merry Christmas too?" Without a word he handed his present to her. An awkward silence passed, and finally Sango broke it. "Well, open it then. I hope you like it." "You too." He thought he was just saying it to be polite, but when did Hiei decide to be polite? He found that he actually meant it.

Sango opened the small box, and took out the bracelet. Tears found its way into her eyes as she noticed the intricately carved charms that was almost the exact replica of the weapons her group used. Her Hiraikotsu, Kohaku's shakujo, Miroku's kusarikama, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kagome's bow and arrows. How had Hiei knew this present would mean so much to her? In her joy, she stepped forward and hugged him, murmuring thank yous. He felt so warm, much like Kirara. A fire demon?

Hiei was surprised, once again by this human. And the katana on the chain reminded him exactly of his own. He felt his heart pick up speed when she hugged him, and his arms actually itched to put them around her. How could this ever be possible, that this woman was able to melt his ice cold heart. For the first time in that night, Hiei, the forbidden child, the feared assassin, the emotionless youkai, smiled, from the bottom of his heart, a genuine smile.

She blushed, feeling their closeness. It wasn't like her to get so close to someone like this, but he made her feel so at ease, so warm. Sango looked up into his crimson eyes, afraid to find disgust and hate there, but instead she saw only loneliness and longing, emotions mirroring her own. She once believed that the most dangerous of youkai was those who took human forms, but after meeting Inuyasha, Kouga, Sesshomaru and the rest, she realised that she was wrong. And she realised now that the only one for her was the demon right in front of her. Now she fully understood what Midoriko had said, perhaps in the past Sango would have thought it impossible for her to love someone she'd only just met, but now she knew it was possible. Deep down she knew she had already fallen for the seemingly emotionless Hiei.

Hiei's demon instincts recognised Sango as his intended, the one he was destined to be with. How that was possible, he had no idea, but he knew that the strange girl had came and tore down the defences he had took so long to build over the years in one single touch. He could not deny himself, could not deny her, of the love that the two of them deserved and desired for so long.

Bringing her lips to his, electricity sparkled between them and they knew nothing would ever tear them apart. "Merry Christmas to you, Sango."

* * *

The End:)

So what do you think?

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR...

I actually wrote this in December last year. It was actually posted on and I just recently dug it out. Since I have nothing to do anyway, and I think there ought to be more Sango/Hiei fanfiction around, I thought you might like this.

Currently picking up on an uncompleted Sango/Kouga fic, perhaps. Or a crossover. (:

Thankyou for reading!


End file.
